Wake Me Up
by fbunny101
Summary: My first fanfic. :) Takes place right after "Going Home". Belle deals with her grief and a strange light. Rated M for some smut and language. Please be kind on the reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't owe anything except my attempt at a plot.

Wake me up

It had to be a dream. It couldn't be real. He wanted a future, one that included them being together. But instead he chose one where she was alone. Belle was proud of her Rumple for his sacrifice and at the same time, sad and angry. Her world crashed, helpless to do anything. Her body was screaming in pain trying to move as she watched Rumple stab Pan with the Dark One's dagger. She wanted to tell him she loved him one last time.

She hadn't moved all day. From the time the sun woke and she looked around at the others in their makeshift tent city, she knew wasn't a dream. Storybrooke was gone. Rumple was gone. For a week, she had cried herself to sleep. The other turned their heads and her cries were put on death ears. "Ogres are coming up fast," she heard someone say in the distance. Belle didn't care as she wrapped her blanket tightly around her. She closed her eyes and sighed. Every time she closed her eyes, she was met with onslaught of memories. Images she couldn't push out of her mind. Not that she even tried to fight it. She could still feel Rumple. She could feel his warm breath on her as he kissed her neck, his hands gently caressing her tender flesh. She turned her head, her lips instinctively seeking Rumple's. "Belle?" Baelfire said coming around the corner to check on the woman that was practically his step-mother. Belle opened her eyes and looked towards Baelfire. "Mary Margaret and David want everyone to gather around. We have to deal with the ogres." Belle didn't move. She didn't care about ogres. She wanted to be alone in her grief.

She slowly moved from under her cocoon. A flash of gold caught her eye as she looked out into the vast forest in front of her. Belle's tear stained eyes watched as it flickered in the darkness. She turned only for a moment to grab the dagger David had given her. Curiosity got the better of her as her legs moved. Reaching for a torch on her way away from the tents, she looked over her shoulder. No one would follow. In the week since being transported to back to the enchanted forest, three people had checked on her. Hardly anyone would even notice that she was gone. Closer and closer to the light as it flicker, it moved away, constantly staying about six feet in front of her. Belle was mesmerized. Through the thick brush of the frost, she followed, almost spell bound. "Hello?" she finally called out. The light flickered a little brighter but continued to beacon her onward.

Baelfire went around the corner again to check on Belle. It had been a while since he asked her to join the others. "Belle?" He pulled the blanket down, surprised to see an empty bed. "Belle!" he yelled out. He turned and ran towards the group. "Belle is gone." Jiminy and Ruby looked up towards him. "What?" Snow said quickly. "Where did she go?" David then asked. "She's out there alone, grieving. I have to find her. Papa would want me to protect her," Baelfire stated. "Yes we must. But we don't know which way she went." "I can track her," Ruby insisted as she got up and went to Belle's tent. Ruby grabbed the blanket Belle had been wrapped in days and sniffed. Something was immediately wrong. Ruby couldn't catch Belle's scent.

Belle stopped suddenly as the gold flicker of light disappeared. With only the light from her torch Belle looked around in a panic. "Where am I?" A howl from an ogre told her she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She took a deep breath trying to settle the fear gathering in her. A second howl and Belle dropped her torch and pulled out her dagger. Not that it would help much against an ogre. Terror was all she could feel as an ogre ran towards her. She closed her eyes. Not wanting to fight. At least in death she would be with Rumple.

Belle opened her eyes and looked up. The ogre stood still, frozen in place. "What the hell?" Belle found herself saying. She did the only thing she could think of. She ran towards the ogre. The dagger tore through the ogres knees. Belle turned and watched as the beast fell to the ground. A burst of anger rushed through her as she plunged the dagger into the ogre's neck. A quick pull out and Belle watched the red liquid pour from the wound. "Oh gods!" Belle's dagger fell to the ground as she looked at the ogre. "I'm sorry," Belle said, gently caressing the oversized creature's head. She moved her hand off of him and looked around. She quickly grabbed her torch and dagger before she continued to wonder through the woods.

"I don't understand. I can usually find her smell." Ruby sniffed the air desperately. "I can't pick up anything." Bae looked out around the vast forest surrounding them. Everyone turned as an ogre roar shook everyone. "We'll find her. First we have to deal with the ogres. Then we'll find her," Charming said calmly.

Belle settled down against a tree. She was wondered all night. Perhaps a nap was in order. She closed her eyes and sighed gently. A pleasant memory was welcome at this point. Sleep found her quickly. "Belle," she heard his voice say. "Rumple." She turned and saw him standing there. "I'm dreaming?" she made the mistake of questioning. "Yes," Rumple simply told her. He stepped closer to her, taking her into his arms. Their lips met quickly.

Clothing was not an option. Their hands worked quickly, clothing being scattered all over the place. Rumple smiled gently against Belle's skin before he took a pointed nibble into his mouth. His attention went to her other nibble as Belle felt her knees give out. Rumple caught her, slowly lowering her onto the forest ground. Rumple caught her lips again. Belle moaned gently as he opened her to him. Belle cried out as he thrust his hardness into her. "I love how you inside me." Her fingernails scrapped his back as he moved in and out her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper in. The pressure built up inside her. Her arms went around him. In a quick movement, Rumple smiled as he looked up at Belle. She leaned back slightly, rocking her hips against him. He reached up and squeezed her breasts before he pulled her down, her body against his as he pounded harder into her. "Oh gods! Yes!" "Come with me Belle," Rumple whispered. Belle threw her head back and cried out. Her body shook with pleasure as she felt Rumple release inside her. Rumple held her in his arms for a moment and gently kissed her sweat covered brow.

Belle woke up, surprised to see the darkness had greeted her. She heard a twig snap in the distance as she stood up. She took a deep breath and sighed as she decided to find her way back to the tent city. Unfortunately, this time she didn't have a light to show her way. She looked as the gold flicker of light flashed in behind her, lighting the path she was one. Belle turned around and watched it for a moment. "What are you?" Once again the closer she got it to it, the further it moved away. She had no idea why she was following it or where it was leading her. Her feet ached from the hours of walking until the sun peaked over the trees. Belle gasped in surprise as she stood in front of the place she once called home. Clearly the years had taken a toll on it. She practically ran to the door and stepped foot inside the Dark Castle. She remembered the way like it was yesterday as she entered the Great Hall. The room was in ruins with broken glass everywhere and signs of recent activity. She closed her eyes and a contented sighed escaped her throat. She got the strangest feeling in the pit of her stomach and felt it move out of her body. She opened her eyes and suddenly the room was as she remembered it.

"What the hell?" Belle said calmly. "How did you do that?" Belle turned, her dagger immediately pulled out. A familiar face stood a few feet away. "Robin Hood." "You're the girl that let me go," Robin said quickly. "Yes. It's because of me the Dark One spared your life." "Then to you, I owe a debt," he said with a bow. "This place was once my home. Let me stay here again." "You're welcome as long as you desire." "One more thing," Belle then added. "What would that be my lady?" "Teach me to fight."


	2. Chapter 2

Belle's head pounded as she slammed closed another book. Burying her face in her hands, she cried. Even after three months, it was still a daily occurrence. "Belle?" Belle looked up and whipped the tears away from her eyes as Mulan walked towards her. "Do you know what it's like to have your true love ripped away from you?" Belle asked between sobs. "No. I only know what it's like to love someone who cannot love you." Belle looked down gently rubbed her brow. "It's a curious outfit you wear," Mulan said calmly. "I found his clothes in his old bedchamber. It feels like he's here with me," Belle told her, gently rubbing the silk shirt she wore. Combined with one of Rumple's leather vest, it gave her comfort. "What are you looking for?" Belle scuffed under her breath. "I'm trying to find a way to bring Rumple back without using very dark magic. I cannot find anything. But I still have more books." "How dark is this magic?" "So dark, even the Dark One would not use it. You can't bring back the dead."

Belle smiled as she knocked Robin's sword out of his hand. "You learn fast, my lady." "I might have read techniques in one of Rumple's books." "I know that look," Robin then stated as he picked up his sword. "What look?" "That look you've been walking around with. I lost my true love too." Belle sheathed her sword as Robin spoke, "I know what's like. That unbearable pain you carry with you, like having your heart ripped out. But Belle you must move on." "I can't move on," Belle replied. "It's only been a few months and I…." Belle looked pass Robin's shoulder and to that annoying flicker of golden light. "Do you see that?" Robin turned and looked over his shoulder. "See what?" "That light." Robin concentrated harder to where she was looking. "There's nothing there, my lady." Belle walked forward towards the light, following it as it led her into the castle and to her library. It dangled for a moment above a book Belle had yet to read. She sat down on the bed and started to read.

"No one has seen her," Snow said as she walked over to Bae, Charming and Ruby. "Well, we can cross her village off our list," Charming stated. "I don't know where else to look." Bae was quickly running out of ideas. No one could explain why Ruby couldn't track her. Belle left under the cloak of night. How do you lose someone in a twenty minute period? "Maybe she thinks she could find a way to bring him back," Snow suggested. Charming and Bae looked at her. "You can't bring back the dead," Bae insisted. "I can't give up on finding her. I can't let Papa down." "Where do we look next?" Charming asked with a sigh. "The Dark Castle." "Wouldn't that have too many memories for her?" Ruby asked. "Maybe that's why she could have gone there," Bae then suggested. Questioning glances took place as Bae walked pass the group, heading towards the direction of his father's old castle.

Belle grabbed her sword and a bow and quiver full of arrows. Stopping outside the Dark Castle, Belle looked around in the darkness. Her torch was her only beacon of light. "All right gold light. Please, show yourself. You're leading me for a reason. I just want to understand why." Belle stood quietly for a moment. The only sounds were from a few a crickets in the distance. The silence was almost deafening as she opened her book again. "Hello Belle," she heard a voice say. She turned and saw a woman standing a few feet away from her. Wearing a long a white gown with brown curls to her waist, she simply smiled at Belle. "Who are you?" "My name is Amelia. I'm your mother." "My mother?" Belle asked in disbelief. "Yes. I realize that may be a shock since I died in childbirth. But I'm here to help guide you. Your true love is trapped in a very dark place. Only you can save him and you must." "I don't understand." "You are destined to bear a child, the Dark One's child. It's important to all the lands that you have that child. Since you're not with child, you must find your true love. The book I lead you to, did you read it?" "Yes." "By foot it should take you about two days to get there." Belle looked down at the book she held and sighed. "Are the details true?" "I do not know. Never have I gone to that realm. I can only go with you to the portal. I'm sorry. The evil that runs that place is something I cannot handle." "Lead the way," Belle told her. "By the way, you'll need this," Amelia held out a bag of fairy dust.

Belle stood quietly looking at the rock with a simple phrase engraved on it "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here."Belle looked at Amelia with a growing amount of fear. "Hope is all I have," Belle stated softly. Amelia placed her hand lovingly on Belle's shoulder. "Your love for Rumplestiltskin is strong. Believe in it." "I always have." "Think only of him and you will be lead to him." Belle took a deep breath and sighed. She fought a yaoguai. She told Regina she would never stop fighting for him. She looked over the edge and touched the rock. A moment later just off the edge, a green vortex swirled. She closed her eyes, though of her Rumple and took a leap of faith.

Rumple blinked his eyes open, not entirely sure where he was. Or what exactly had happened. He remembered stabbing Pan with his dagger. Rumple sat up and looked around at the baron wasteland around him. The fuzzy grey around him hurt his eyes. The wind blow rather furiously. There was nothing, he noticed as he stumbled to his feet. "What the hell?" He saw it somehow in the grey. His dagger lay, patiently waiting for someone to grab it. He managed to walk to it, his legs shaking unsteadily. He bent over and stopped halfway down, staring in disbelief at the green skin that covered his hands. The telltale word "Rumplestiltskin" still engraved in the curvy steel. He was still the Dark One. Now he just needed to figure out where the hell was he was and how the hell he was still the Dark One.


End file.
